onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantification
}} Gigantification refers to the process of enhancing the size of organic beings via artificial means. Overview Gigantification is the procedure to turn naturally born regular-sized people into giants via the means of scientific methods. To date, the perfected version of gigantification has been considered to be impossible to achieve. This is a long-sought process to mankind, as Caesar Clown noted that any scientist who can achieve it would be famed and sought after. The most practical use of gigantification is for military purposes. According to Trafalgar Law, the reason the World Government has been researching the process is the ability to freely create giant soldiers. If they were to succeed in creating armies of giants, no one could stand up to them. However, by Caesar's grudging admission, outright turning people into giants without any side-effects is impossible by scientific means. He believes that taking advantage of children's growth by using drugs is a more practical process, although this would reduce their lifespan from the strain, and even Caesar admits his inability to ensure sustained health and longevity. History For centuries, many of the most brilliant minds in the World Government have sought to create the gigantification process, but none has reached a breakthrough. Recent Marine Researches }} Vegapunk, the leading scientist of the Marines and heralded a genius whose inventions are 500 years ahead of current times, has attempted gigantfication, but even he could not succeed. Caesar Clown, Vegapunk's former colleague and second-best rival, managed to achieve something of gigantification, which is mainly to force large quantities of dangerous drugs and chemicals into children who are in the midst of their growth period. Although this actually turned his test subjects into giants, this also resulted in many side effects that would lead to their demise in about five years. Because of his unethical and impractical methodology, the Marines rejected his experiments, and even used it as grounds to terminate his tenure. Caesar's Researches After Caesar was kicked out of the Marines, he continued with his unethical experiments on gigantification, due to the accompanying fame of success and the chance to outdo the Government and Vegapunk. The Yonko, Charlotte Linlin, commissioned him to this research, funding him, in order to fulfill her dream of having a tea party with her family of all races on eye-level, since her size is comparable to that of a giant, surpassing her many children; after a failed arranged marriage for her 23rd daughter to the prince of Elbaf, Linlin have given up on reconciling with real giants due to their unbreakable hatred for her, and she decided to focus on gigantifying her family via artificial means instead. Caesar, however, only experimented on children in their growth periods, and cannot work out the side-effect of deteriorating health and lifespan. He long since accepted that it is impossible to create a procedure to turn normal humans of any age into giants without any adversity, but repeatedly lied to Linlin by saying he needs more funding to achieve the breakthrough. He only spent a minimal effort on experimenting on the children, and the rest of the excess funds on a hedonistic lifestyle. After Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law destroyed his lab at Punk Hazard, Caesar used this as an excuse to Linlin on how his "fruits of labor" have been destroyed and that he cannot reproduce it without the state-of-the-art laboratory built by the World Government. The Yonko, however, has long since recreated a replica of the lab via blueprints she acquired, and offered more funding for the scientist to replicate what was destroyed, and place the finishing touches on it. Having his lies turned on him, Caesar told her he could have the gigantification drug within two weeks at most, and instead was desperately thinking of a way to escape his situation. Linlin's first son, Charlotte Perospero, gave the scientist the two weeks to bring out what was promised, or face death. Caesar ultimately escaped thanks to the intervention of the Fire Tank Pirates. Trivia *When Monkey D. Luffy utilized his Gear Third to expand his stomach like a vulcanized balloon, Sengoku referred to this as "Gigantification". * Charlotte Smoothie can achieve a temporary Gigantification via her ability to absorb moisture into her own body. *The silhouette seen when Law talks about the World Government's research on gigantification heavily resembles Oars. In the anime, three similar silhouettes are shown together, possibly referencing Little Oars Jr. or "Oars III". *According to an SBS, if Otani ate three Rumble Balls, then she would grow out to be a giant. References Site Navigation fr:Gigantification Category:Terms